Sax on the Beach
by cheekychinchilla
Summary: Kurt goes to a speakeasy with his friends. When he gets there he cant keep his eyes off one of the performers. He wanted him,bad. Unfortunately there was something playing with Kurt's conscience, he was already in a relationship. Will Kurt stay loyal? and if so, who to? multiple kinks, heavy smut & daddy issues.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm just going to a bar with a few friends you need to stop worrying,Adam," Kurt said doing the final buttons of his shirt leaving the top four undone, slightly exasperated.

"I just can't help but feel like you're bored of me."Adam was leaning against the door frame watching Kurt get ready for his night out.

"Really." Kurt walked over to Adam placing his hands on his hips,"so you're not jealous that I'm hanging out with my girl friends instead of you"

Adam looked down at Kurt, a guilty smile spread over his sighed.

"To calm you down,I'm just going to remind you that I'm going to a speakeasy with a big group of _girls_ to meet one of _their boyfriends_. Besides i couldn't be bored of someone who looks so cute when they're jealous." Kurt had calmed but he still wanted to go, although Adam did look cute he was also got very irritating when he was jealous."Anyway when ever I go to one of these things I also come home needing a little extra something." Kurt winked.

Adam let out a breath and watched his boyfriend as he went through the door towards the car full of screaming girls.

* * *

The speakeasy was a little while downtown, they spent the car journey chatting about the boys they were meeting there and about whether it was a good idea to get wasted or not, they decided it wouldn't hurt to have a few extra drinks.

The place was called Sax on the Beach, it had live music non-stop and karaoke nights on Tuesdays and it was a had to enter a retro style diner before getting to the bar area. The diner was all red and white apart from the baby blue walls. It had gumball machines, well cushioned booths along with metal, thin tables in the centre. The employees had their hair styled and wore retro waiter styled outfits. There were old-fashioned coco-cola signs and a bar at the other end with well cushioned bar stools. Santana went over to the bar and ordered five sax on the beaches, that was the password to enter the bar. An employee came over and took them into a make shift Kitchen with only a fridge and utensils along the employee opened the fridge to reveal a hole in the wall illuminated by a white light and gestured for the group to all enter, they had to duck slightly to enter, even Rachel, but once they were through the small tunnel and had reached a downwards spiral staircase they could all stand tall again. The staircase plunged into darkness, the white light vanishing the further down they went. All the heels clashed against the stairs as they made their descent until the echoing sound was over taken by loud music and chatter. They had reached the speakeasy.

The white light they had first seen was completely gone and so was the darkness they had entered. Now the lights were warm and toned down apart from the bright lights highlighting the elevated stage and its performers. The walls were a rustic wood and some aligned with books that were stuck in their place. There were many tables that had royal red, velvet chairs or deep blue wire ones. The ceiling had pillars coming off that didn't quite reach the ground, the pillars were thin and numerous but bunched and had warm fairy light intertwined amongst them. In the middle was a circular bar with a stone, glittered top and sunken, mirrored edges that had workers all around. The bar had no stools so it could be kept clear of people and drinks could keep flowing, there was an uncountable amount of bottles behind the bar, and the cocktail list was like a novel. There were some classic cocktails like an old-fashioned and long island ice tea but then there were whole pages of cocktails that non of the group recognised. Above each page with the bars own cocktails on it stated 'WARNING: any and all original cocktails have high alcohol levels so although the night will be fun the morning not so much. PLEASE drink responsibly, for a cab seek an employee'. Everybody was instantly intrigued.

Rachel offered to get the first round of drinks since it was her boyfriend they were meeting that night. Tina,Rachel and Brittany got vodka based cocktails while Kurt and Santana got whiskey based. Rachel squeezed through the crowds to get the beverages meanwhile the rest found the guys who already had their drinks. Tina went straight to her boyfriends mike, Brittany sat on Santana's lap next to puck and Kurt sat opposite Finn, Rachel's new boyfriend. However he only sat there because it had a really good view of the stage, and the incredibly good looking lead singer. Rachel came back with a bar tender to help her carry the drinks. Because Sam (the bar tender) was so helpful and everyone was a little worried at how much Rachel and Brittany would end up drinking, they asked him to hang out with them during his break and he accepted thinking it would be a laugh. Eventually he was called back to his spot behind the bar telling the group he'd be back in about twenty five minutes or so. Rachel settled down next to Finn and introduced him to everybody.

Rachel said some stuff about Finn being quarterback or lead singer, possibly both Kurt had no idea quite what she was saying. Partly because she was talking a million miles an hour, but mainly because Kurt couldn't draw his attention away from the performer. A sudden tap on his shoulder jolted him out of his trance. Sam was back. Had he really been staring for that long? Kurt was now able to acknowledge the state of the group he was with, Brittany had about three more glasses in front of her as well as Rachel, they were both getting sloppy. Santana looked like she'd been drinking water all night even though she had just as many glasses as Brittany and Mike had wondered off to dance on the dance floor. Well mike was dancing, Tina was...don't even know, but she was having the time of her life. Kurt had just been drinking what was put in front of him, not focusing on quantity. He was pretty sure he had had around four or five drinks, he certainly wasn't sober but wasn't drunk either. Sam settled down next to him when the music came to an end and the band was replaced by someone new.

"So Sam, who was that band playing just then?" Santana asked glaring at Kurt, a sly look in her eyes. Kurt was pretty sure she caught him staring.

"umm...they don't really have a name but the lead singer is amazing and talented, don't you think?"

"Totally",Santana sent another sly glare Kurt's way,"He's kind of hot too, he single?"

Sam gave her a sorrowful look but he still laughed as he spoke, "sorry, he doesn't... play for your team, he is single though and definitely ready to mingle"

"Oh."Santana kicked Kurt beneath the table. He just looked at her."I'm not asking for me",Santana continued,"This guy here couldn't keep his eyes of him all night."Kurt thought he could probably kill Santana at that moment. It didn't help that she was twirling her hair and raising an eyebrow at him.

Kurt kicked her back under the table and whispered,"Shut up Santana."

"You like him, huh-"Sam began looking around the room before leaning back against his chair-"well him and I are closer than you might think, want me to give Blaine a little nudge your way?"

Kurt mind suddenly went mad. He had just learnt that guys name. He had just been told he is gay and that he is single and that he is down for a relationship. But one thought kept coming back and hitting Kurt like a truck. _YOU ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP KURT HUMMEL. _Kurt couldn't help but frown at this. But it was too late. Sam was out of his seat and back in no time, except when he returned he didn't have Blaine with him like they expected.

"Sorry dude, but Blaine already has his eyes on someone tonight, he said he saw him while he was performing."

Kurt was somewhat relieved, now he could just forget about Blaine and focus on him and Adam like a boyfriend is supposed to. He excused himself to get more drinks.

* * *

Kurt eased himself through the clusters of people to a more open area of the bar. Right when he was about to order a drink a low,sultry voice came from behind, "Whatever you're about to order, don't"

Kurt wanted to turn and see who the demanding voice belonged to but his gut told him to keep his eyes forward, he obliged. "W-what should i do then?"

Kurt felt a hot breath against his neck and the heat radiating off a close body, the voice breathed next to his ear,"Let me surprise you."There was some movement behind him and the bar tender went straight to mixing two cocktails.

He couldn't resist anymore, he turned his head ever so slightly just to get a peek at the voice's owner,he turned his head ever so slightly just to get a peek at the voices the turn of his head he felt the breath travel over his face to his flustered cheeks. What he saw out of the corner of his eye didn't disappoint. The voice belonged to a man, dark hazel eyes and full, shining lips, hair that was gelled but sweat and movement had made some curls come untamed. Kurt couldn't see much more in the low lighting and limited vision. His attention turned towards the two cocktails that were placed in front of him, they were in poco grande glasses and they started off a deep purple and faded to become an icy blue. It had a blueberry and cherry garnish with a straw. A drink made for getting drunk. The deep voice was back, telling Kurt to follow, Kurt was unable to restrain himself, he knew it was wrong but he just needed to get another look at this man. So he followed him to a closed off table in the corner of the room. It had barstools, and you could see the entire place without people paying any attention to the hidden table. Kurt sat down with his drink, taking a sip through the straw as he took another glance at the man who was watching him back.

_Holy Shit! _Kurt hadn't realised this before, the sexy voice was the performers from earlier. It was Blaine. Kurt was the guy he saw while he was on stage. Kurt mind was running wild again. Blaine was just sitting there drinking his cocktail. Did he just pop Kurt's cherry in his mouth?_KURT HUMMEL YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND._Blaine's eyes were so dark and seductive. Was he running his foot up Kurt's leg?_KURT REMEMBER ADAM_. Blaine was leaning so close Kurt could smell the faintest scent of sweat and cologne_._Blaine's foot was approaching Kurt's inner thigh and Kurt was doing nothing about it._KURT,ADAM._There had been almost no speaking and the air felt so hot and tense. Kurt was leaning closer, letting Blaine's foot go higher and higher rubbing against hiss leg._ADAM!_ Kurt let out a breath. He didn't want to do this but he had to."I have a boyfriend".There was a pause

"You don't sound happy about that,..uhh..?"Blaine's rich voice filled Kurt ears once agian. He didn't know what but Blaine's voice did something to him.

"Kurt, and I am. It's ju-just that."Kurt didn't want to admit what Blaine was doing to him in that moment.

Blaine leaned even closer, his hot breath hitting kurt's ear once again,dropping his foot from and Kurt's missed it instantly."Blaine, and I don't mind."Blaine's tongue darted out and licked at Kurt's earlobe before he lent back against the wall. He was now the furthest away from Kurt he had been."You're too sexy to walk away from."Blaine winked, eating his own cherry. Kurt felt the heat rise up to his cheeks, thankful it wasn't travelling south."But if you wish to leave I won't stop you."

When Kurt stood up so did Blaine. He stepped closer to Kurt, a similar proximity of that at the bar. Kurt stood still and stared as Blaine lent to his side slightly reaching for the table then stood straight again, one arm reached around Kurt placing itself at the small of his back, lowering his hand until it was at Kurt's tight ass. Kurt made a noise when Blaine lightly squeezed."Sorry, couldn't hold back any longer".Neither could Kurt. He surged forward wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and locking their lips. Blaine kissed back immediately, placing his hand at Kurt's hip, keeping the other firmly on Kurt's ass. It wasn't long until their mouths opened partly and the kiss deepened. Blaine nipped at Kurt's bottoms lip, pulling back for a second, only to miss the warmth of their joined mouths, so he went back in for wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass to hold him there, eliciting a groan from the bottom of Kurt's throat. Blaine began moving forward towards a room at the back of the bar,where the performers went. Their tongues danced together as they tried to get as close as possible. Blaine pinned Kurt's body against a wall. Kurt brought his hands up to run through Blaine's hair while Blaine began kissing at Kurt's neck, Kurt lifted his head to give Blaine better access when he began sucking at his collarbone,licking over where a bruise will form, biting where the neck and shoulder met, causing Kurt to bite back a moan. Blaine's growing erection was rubbing against Kurt's ass while Kurt's own was rubbing against Blaine's chest, both of them moaned at the sensation when Blaine began thrusting his hips making Kurt bounce slightly, creating more friction for the them both. Kurt couldn't help himself from whining,"_ohhhh_ daddy".

Blaine didn't slow down but looked at Kurt breathless, with lust blown eyes and kiss swollen lips,"Did you just?-"Kurt looked away and nodded, embarrassed-"Fuck that's hot."Blaine's eyes rolled back when Kurt suddenly decided to begin rolling his hips, timing it with each thrust from Blaine. Neither of them were going to last much longer. Kurt went over the edge first ,emitting a high moan, some of his cum covered Blaine's chest and seeped through his shirt sticking it to his skin. Blaine quickly followed, his breathing increasing as he came, creating a sticky situation in his own pants, a little leaking through the material and onto Kurt's own tight jeans. Kurt released his legs from Blaine's waist, their legs were shaky, they ended up leaning against each other, catching their breath.

"I .I need your number."Kurt said still just smiled and reached back for Kurt's back pocket,running his fingers over Kurt's ass when he reached inside pulling out a napkin."when did you?"

"Doesn''t matter, but i have to change something,"Blaine walked away for a second, returning with a pen. He put his arms either side of Kurt's head getting incredibly close to his face. He gave Kurt the quickest of kisses to Kurt's lips, then went back to standing in front of him, growing a sly smile,"here, now it's right."

Kurt looked down at the napkin, on it was Blaine's number and his name crossed out with the word daddy written underneath instead. Kurt chuckled then looked back at Blaine,"well at least if i save you as daddy in my phone my boyfriend will never suspect I'm talking to a sexy musician"

Blaine couldn't not groan at the idea of being saved as daddy in Kurt's phone, he found it so very _hot_. That was when they remembered the slowly drying cum all over themselves."I knew there was a reason we came in here,apart from privacy of course".Blaine walked away from Kurt towards a closet where the speakeasy kept the performers spare clothes in case they got too sweaty or someone spilled something on them. Blaine turned back to analyse Kurt's outfit, admiring he post-orgasm glow for a moment."here!" Blaine threw a new pair of jeans Kurt's way.

Kurt looked down at his current jeans and his new ones before sighing and looking up at Blaine who was bent over looking through the closet. Kurt wasn't going to say anything to distract Blaine, he was obviously very focused, so it would only be polite to let him do his thing.

"If you want to stop staring for a second you could change out of those jeans" Blaine looked over his shoulder and winked."or do you need help?"

Kurt did the biggest eye roll he had ever done,"I can't change, my friends will notice I'm wearing something different."

"With the rate their drinking at, I doubt they will"

"Good point, and no I don't need help."

"What a shame"

Kurt turned his back when he noticed Blaine beginning to unbuckle his belt. He began doing the same to get out of his messy jeans and into the fresh pair. When he turned back, Blaine's trousers were changed but he had just started removing his shirt. Kurt caught his breath at the slow reveal of olive skin, the toned body being stretched by the rising arms.

"Didn't i say stop staring," Blaine tutted.

"Actually you said if I want to stop staring, which i really don't"

"Okay,fine, you got me there,but don't think I'm not going to get you back"

Kurt felt both scared and aroused when Blaine decided that would be a good time to stretch again, facing more towards Kurt then the closet this time.

Kurt left the room first,collecting his hardly touched cocktail beside the eaten cherry, and headed back to his friends. Rachel and Brittany were both completely wasted, Tina and Mike were no were to be seen, Puck was by the bar hitting on girls, Santana was finally showing signs she had been drinking by getting over protective of Brittany (to be more specific she was saying she own those lips), Sam was perfectly entertained watching the others and had had a few drinks himself, Finn was talking with Sam about how sloppy everyone was, Finn was tipsy but not as bad as the others.

Kurt stumbled over,sitting next to Santana. She looked him up and down before leaning close and whispering in his ear,"Did you just get laid?"Kurt looked at her making an 'o' with his mouth._How did she know?_ "You have that glow"then it hit her."OH MY GOD, was it the hot singer?"

"Maybe," Kurt couldn't help but have a smug smile.

"Wanky." Santana whispered and elbowed Kurt.

* * *

After a lot more drinks they were all stumbling up the stairs towards the diner. It was late enough for there to be no one at the diner to judge their state. Sam called them all two cabs once they found Mike and Tina who were lost on the stairs. They left while Blaine was the one stage. So as they headed towards the stairs Kurt went last so he could look over his shoulder. He did so at the perfect time, Blaine was singing the chorus to Do ya think I'm sexy,

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

Come on, sugar, tell me so

If you really need me, just reach out and touch me

Come on, honey, tell me so

Blaine did a few suggestive dance moves aimed at Kurt, but he disguised them as part of the performance, managing to fake a phone with his hand telling Kurt to call him with a wink. The girls in the bar screamed but Kurt just licked his lips and gave his hips an extra sway as he walked away and up the stairs.

Kurt was not thinking, or walking straight, when he returned home that night. Adam saw him through the window that looked out into the driveway, he had waited for Kurt. Rushing outside to support him back to the house since Adam could just see Kurt falling face first into the gravel. There were catcalls and whistles from the cab except for Santana who was screaming 'DOUBLE WANKY' at the top of her lungs from the sunroof. Thankfully Adam ignored all of it and focused on helping his boyfriend; he was also too distracted to notice Kurt's change of pants. As they walked Kurt kept caressing and kissing Adam jaw,stumbling over his own feet. They reached the door and Adam had to let go of Kurt for a moment, he wouldn't be able to carry Kurt up the stairs, so he let Kurt sleep on the sofa that night. Adam turned to walk away when Kurt began singing, his words very slurred.

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

Come on, sugar, tell me so

If you really need me, just reach out and touch me

Come on, honey, tell me so

Adam looked back to see Kurt standing up again doing the suggestive dance Blaine was doing back at the bar. Adam laughed it off and walked back to Kurt, grabbing him before he fell onto his face. Kurt was trying to get a kiss in but Adam kept dodging Kurt, saying how Kurt was too drunk and it would be wrong. Eventually Kurt gave up, and sat back on the sofa. Falling asleep before Adam even left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a full week since the night at the bar. Kurt couldn't get Blaine out of his felt an overwhelming amount of guilt, but an even more overwhelming amount of want. He'd never called Adam 'daddy',he didn't think he had a daddy kink. That made Kurt wonder what other kinks he had. He had to shake those thoughts out of his head. Especially since he kept on imagining him testing them with Blaine.

"Anyone home?" Adam asked from across the room.

"Sorry, got lost for a second"

"I can see that" Adam got up and started heading towards where Kurt was siting, "anything worth talking about going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Nope, I just don't want you to go," that might of been a slight lie, the truth was Kurt just didn't want to give in to his Blaine temptations and Adam being there help stop them for the time being.

Adam was going away for three weeks, he would be in a different state training for a promotion, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts and his temptations.

"Well it's only for a few weeks, and besides when i get back," Adam stopped, placing a gentle kiss to Kurt's pouted lips before the realisation hit him,"I need to get packing, i'm leaving in twenty." With that, Adam left.

When Kurt heard the bedroom door close he got his phone out, spending some moments contemplating before acting upon his urges.

**Come over in an hour -Kurt**

Kurt had done it, he had given in. Although he knew he shouldn't he wanted Blaine, just once more to get him out of his system. At least that's what he told a few moments, his phone buzzed.

**Happily ;) -Daddy**

Kurt sighed before pocketing his phone and heading up the stairs.

* * *

"Need a hand?" Kurt asked leaning against the bedroom door frame.

"I think I've got everything sorted"

"So the toothbrush in the bathroom is useless then"

"Wha-how-oh my you're right"

"No surprise there," Kurt teased as Adam brushed against him to get to the bathroom.

"Would would i do without you Kurt."

"I don't know," Kurt chuckled,"Have stinky breath I guess"

"Actually would you mind giving this a look over?" Adam gestured to his scarily under-stuffed bag.

"And there's the reason I came up here,took longer to reach this point than i thought it would to be honest"

"Glad i impressed you but, you know me too well"

Kurt spend a majority of their last minutes together before Adam left looking through the bag. Being amused but unsurprised at the amount Adam had forgotten in his rush._How can someone forget underwear?_

At the door they said a quick goodbye and shared a pleasant kiss before Adam jogged towards the awaiting taxi at the end of the road. Kurt watched him drive away, then headed back for the sofa to wait.

* * *

_Knock knock_

He was here. Finally. He was very late. Kurt's anticipation had grown with every second that passed since Blaine was meant to arrive.

_knock knock knock_

Kurt wasn't the only one getting impatient it seemed. He approached the door and opened it in one swift motion. He saw Blaine the other side, his eyes darkening at the first look at Kurt.

"Sorry i was late, i got caught up doing band practice"

"I don't care" Kurt said breathlessly, his hand twisting Blaine's tie forcing him inside the house. Kurt barely gave Blaine time step in before he was pulling him in rough and fast to place a deep, desperate kiss to Blaine's lips. Without splitting lips, Blaine walked forwards and closed the door behind him. They swayed lightly as Kurt began to walk backwards to the living room, stopping when the back of his knees hit the arm of the sofa, making him fall. Their lips never separating.

"What took you so long."Blaine breathed against Kurt lip.

"Something got in the way" Kurt replied just as breathy, still coiling the tie between his fingers.

"And how long will that something be gone"

"three weeks"

For the first time since Blaine got there the stopped. Blaine looked at Kurt,properly. He raised his eye brows, as if to question Kurt's response. Kurt got the message and nodded, searching Blaine's eye's while Blaine searched his. In sync, they reattached their Lips, Kurt began leaning back against the sofa, bringing Blaine down on top of parted his lips when he felt Blaine tongue enticing entrance into his warm mouth.

Blaine left Kurt's lips once more, he took a deep breath and Kurt could feel it against his cheek. Blaine began kissing down Kurt's jaw then his his shirt to get lower, accessing the pulse point where he kissed, licked and sucked, causing Kurt to release a shaky moan. Kurt's fingers abandoned the tie slightly loose to run his fingers through Blaine's hair,his nails scraping lightly over Blaine's scalp, a moan built at he bottom of Blaine's throat. Before Kurt knew his shirt was completely open, his chest exposed and Blaine was littering it with kisses and hickies, getting lower, and lower. Blaine reached Kurt's navel then licked the thin layer of swear that had formed up to Kurt's collarbone dip, where he sucked and Kurt's back arched. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist lifting him off the sofa so he was back to sitting on the arm of the chair. They rest their foreheads together and Blaine looked down at what he had down to Kurt's chest while he ran his hands down Kurt's arms slowly, gradually revealing the smooth skin underneath. Blaine took the shirt and placed it on a nearby coffee table, knowing Kurt wouldn't appreciate it being thrown carelessly on the floor. Kurt nosed Blaine's jaw as he turned his head away from the table back to Kurt. They both stayed like that for a while just listening to the sound of heavy breathing filling the room.

Kurt grazed his hands over Blaine's shoulders, settling them back on Blaine's tie, he began to loosen it, undoing it completely. Kurt grabbed at each end that rest around Blaine's neck and pulled him forwards to kiss him once again, quick and lingering. Kurt leaned forward more to whisper in Blaine's ear."You're wearing to much,daddy".Kurt's tongue licked the bottom of Blaine's ear then nibbled on it and Blaine couldn't help but moan at he feeling and words.

Blaine pushed Kurt back down to the sofa, looking at his lust blown eyes and kiss swollen lips. Kurt brought the tie with him as he fell back down leaving Blaine in his shirt. Blaine began to unbutton as quickly as he could. But he grew impatient when he couldn't get the buttons undone quick enough. With Kurt beneath him,marked and breathless, Blaine didn't care about anything but getting closer to him, he ripped the rest of his shirt off, buttons scattering around them.

Kurt watched as Blaine tore his shirt and his eyes widened with desire when he witnesses the sudden reveal of Blaine's olive skin. Blaine threw the shirt somewhere in some direction. He surged forward licking his way into Kurt's mouth once again, their chest flush together. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek with one hand and ran the other through his hair while Kurt's hands travelled all over Blaine's body, searching for something to grip onto,clawing into his back and scratching at hiss torso, squeezing his shoulders. Their tongues found a rhythm, swiping and massaging each other. Kurt could feel his growing erection straining against his tight jeans and he would need release soon and he could feel that Blaine was in the same state. Kurt reached up and joined hands with Blaine's, he brought Blaine's hand down between them, placing it against his own erection. Blaine whined at the feel of Kurt, his noises being swallowed by Kurt's kiss. Blaine rubbed Kurt's cock through his jeans while his kisses began travelling back down Kurt's neck. Kurt swallowed hard when Blaine pressed his hand harder against him and sucked at his Adam's apple.

"I've wanted to do this since I laid eyes on you" Blaine murmured against his skin, kissing and teasing his way down Kurt's chest. Paying extra attention to his reddened nipples. Kurt was squirming and begging beneath him in seconds, his hands placed around Blaine's neck, his fingers intertwining with the loose curls;gently guiding Blaine south. Blaine couldn't help but chuckled at Kurt's eagerness. When he reached above Kurt's waistband Blaine ran his fingers around, popping the buttons open. He caught the zipper between his teeth and dragged it down whilst gazing up to get a brief look at Kurt in his dishevelled state.

Blaine pulled Kurt's jeans down, he nipped at Kurt's inner thigh, trailing behind the descent of the jeans until they were on the floor. Blaine climbed higher to Kurt's hips, taking in his scent before sucking and nipping at random points, reaching Kurt's inner thigh. Blaine head was buried in Kurt's legs and he began lapping at Kurt's covered erection. He got another look at Kurt who was watching him back, his eyes begging and his mouth quivering with a mixture of anticipation and pleasure.

"_please_" was all Kurt could say at the moment and Blaine knew what he was asking for. Blaine reached for the waistband of his underwear, and began to drag them down, letting Kurt's straining erection escape. Blaine took a moment to admire what was presented in front of him:big and smooth, straining towards his stomach and leaking slightly at the tip. He couldn't hold back any longer he licked over the slit causing Kurt's breath to hitch at the sudden sensation. Blaine wrapped his fingers around the base and stroked a few times, teasing the head with his tongue, getting the faint taste of pre-come. Blaine mouthed at the entire head of Kurt's cock then released it again, going a bit deeper with each motion. He looked up at Kurt whose head wad thrown back in ecstasy, his eyes half closed and he was biting his lip to hold back his moans. One of Kurt's hands were gripping at his own hair while the other was up behind him resting or squeezing against the pillows. The sight off Kurt only made Blaine want to take him deeper. Blaine started to caress Kurt's balls as he brought his mouth fully over the head ready to take all of Kurt in. When he did, the sound Kurt emitted made Blaine moan with the cock still in his mouth, the vibrations getting another whine, wanton and high-pitched. Blaine pressed his tongue against the base and licked up the underside of Kurt's cock, tracing the thick veins back to the head,loving the weight of Kurt against his tongue. Blaine sucked faster with his cheeks hollowed, taking Kurt all the way in. Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and tightened his grip on the pillow behind him. He worried his lips between his teeth but couldn't help but make sounds of pleasure. He released a loud moan that echoed in the room, "_ohhh daddy please, don't stop"_.

Kurt was thrusting into Blaine unable to control himself amongst the sensations travelling through his body. Kurt knew he wasn't going to last much longer with the way his cock was being sucked and the way his balls were being felt. One, two three thrusts and Kurt felt his cock twitch and his back arched as he came into the warmth of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine relished the feel of Kurt pulsing, the taste of Kurt dancing on his tongue and trickling down his throat and sucked Kurt through it. He pulled off Kurt when he heard a faint whimper of oversensitiveness. Blaine licked his lips, getting the remnants of Kurt. He crawled back over him so they were face to face and leaned forward in a rough kiss, quickly getting sloppy,wet and hungry.

Kurt slid his hands through the Blaine's curls, pulling him off."Do you need some help as well?"

Blaine laughed lightly,"Not this time sadly"

Kurt looked between them and saw that Blaine had gotten off at some point, he smiled to himself through a quick kiss.

"But I do have to clean up." Blaine pecked him one last time before standing and reaching a hand out the assist Kurt up.

Kurt smiled and took the help, his legs still a bit wobbly,but he managed to sturdy himself. Kurt kept his grip on Blaine's hand and lead him through the house towards the bathroom.

Kurt looked away to run a cloth under some warm water for Blaine to clean up, when he turned around he almost dropped it at the sight of Blaine stripping out of his trousers.

"What? It's only fair" Blaine responded to Kurt reaction,looking over Kurt's body.

Kurt completely forgot that he was naked, and he just led this man through his house ass on display. Kurt felt a blush begin to rise to his cheeks.

Blaine took the cloth and began cleaning himself, noticing the blush forming on Kurt's face. He somehow knew exactly what Kurt was blushing at, "Don't worry, it was a lovely view," he winked.

Kurt blush got even redder. "Do you want to borrow some clothes while your's wash."

"Nah. Nobody else is here right," Blaine wiggled his brows. "Now,you didn't exactly give me time to take this place in. I think to make up for that you owe me a tour. So lead the way." Blaine gestured towards the door letting Kurt go in front.

Kurt arched his brow and kissed his teeth before he said,"Very smooth Blaine, follow me"


	3. Chapter 3

It was the most fascinating tour Blaine had done, and he did a tour of the east coast. He loved the sights, the way it bounced slightly with the steps taken and those sights were attached to something lean and sexy. He knew he'd seen a kitchen at some point because the floor changed from the mahogany wood to porcelain tile, also he wasn't looking completely down so he saw a glimpse of a marble counter. They had also been in a dining area, he knew this because it was linked to the kitchen and he recalled the words dine and eat from the brief moments he listened. Blaine didn't know how long he has been enjoying the view but he didn't care. That was until the view started to disappear north and he stubbed his toe.

_ouch!... When did they reach stairs?_

"If I had known you were just going to stare at my ass I would have done laps around the living room," Kurt said from the second floor, Blaine could hear the roll in his eyes.

"If I had known the view was going to be this good I would have asked for a tour earlier."

Blaine began to ascend the stairs, not focused on what was waiting at the top but on what was just at the bottom. That's why Kurt's next actions were such a surprise.

As soon as Blaine reached the top step Kurt reached between his legs and cupped Blaine's balls tugging slightly while Kurt's other arm reached around his shoulders to pull him flush against his chest and whisper in his ear. Blaine could feel himself getting harder by the second, and he could feel Kurt was too.

"I think this view needs to be put to use." Kurt's tongue dragged under Blaine's earlobe taking it into his mouth, Blaine could feel his hot breath over his cheek.

As quickly as Kurt was there he was gone again, turning on his heel and walking away from Blaine, hitting his n ass before he entering a room at the end of the hallway.

Blaine was frozen for a moment at the sight of Kurt's self spanking, just replaying the image in his brain and loving it. However, it didn't take long for his brain to remind him that that is what he is missing out on but staying where he was. Blaine never got somewhere faster.

Kurt entered his house's office where he awaited Blaine and knew exactly what he wanted to do to him once he got there. He stood, leaning against the wall opposite the desk as Blaine came rushing in. It was now Kurt enjoying the view from his point by the door.

"I think this view might be better"

Blaine turned his head, smirking at the comment."The front view is better."

"I don't believe you. Prove it"

"Happily," Blaine turned to face Kurt, slowly stroking himself while Kurt looked over him, gradually closing the distance between them until his breath was ghosting over Blaine slightly parted lips.

"You were right, that view was better," Kurt said giving Blaine a quick, chaste kiss before they looked into each other's eyes taking in the lust blown irises and almost staggered breaths

Blaine leant forward whispering into Kurt's ear, "But I know how to make it even better"

Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's cheeks with a force that made the noise of the contact ripple around the room as he sucked a trail up Kurt's neck to his jaw. Kurt's fingers found their way into Blaine's curls pulling at them to get him impossibly closer, their erections slid against each other causing moans to replace the sound of the smack echoing the room. Kurt's hands lowered from the sweaty locks, following Blaine's arms down to where they were squeezing his ass, locking their fingers. Blaine licked over his trail, soothing the skin, he licked up to Kurt's lips where he took him into a deep, rough kiss full of teeth and tongue. Blaine backed them up to the desk behind him. Kurt followed chasing his lips and whining when Blaine removed his hand.

Blaine sat down on the pure white desk chair, its velvet material soft against his bare ass and thighs. His erection was against his stomach already dripping some pre-cum and his eyes grew darker. He glided the chair towards Kurt, grabbing at his ass again and dragging him onto his lap so he was being straddled. Kurt's body rolled with the force of the tug and the chair slid slightly across the floor, Blaine placed his feet sturdy and flat against the floor to halt it. Kurt's arms slithered around Blaine's neck bringing him back into another rough kiss.

After minutes that felt like hours of kissing Blaine pulled away to catch his breath, their foreheads touching when he began to speak between staggered breaths."Your daddy wants you to ride him dry and rough until you can't take anymore"

Kurt didn't know why but the way Blaine spoke and used the word daddy made him look so powerful and hot, and so sexy. Kurt needed him inside him. Now.

Kurt nodded quickly enough to make his whole body tremble slightly against Blaine. He re-attached their lips the kiss being much more passionate than before. Blaine released one of Kurt's ass cheeks and ran two fingers between his crack, over his balls and up the underside of his dick causing Kurt to cry out in ecstasy. Blaine sucked his digits for a moment while Kurt watched, panting. Blaine took in Kurt's parted lips and used it to his advantage, removing his fingers from his mouth with a quiet pop, guiding them through Kurt's, catching his top lip before it sprung back in its place. He could feel Kurt sucking on his fingers and sliding his tongue over and between them. Kurt grabbed at Blaine's wrist holding it there while he took the entirety of Blaine's fingers in his mouth and began to really suck and coat them in spit. A line of saliva connected Blaine and Kurt's lips when he removed his fingers, Blaine traced Kurt's bottom lip to catch the last of the liquid and Kurt had kept his eyes locked on Blaine the whole time, watching his face fill with want while he sucked.

Blaine gave his fingers a final lick. He began lowering then when he reached Kurt's crack, he started to suck at Kurt's collarbone, trying to leave a mark. Blaine sucked while he ran his finger over the tight hole a few times, then without a warning, he entered a finger to the knuckle. Kurt hissed at the intrusion, gripping onto Blaine's shoulders, digging his nails into his skin enough to leave marks. Blaine gently removed his finger to the tip then re-entered it slowly for Kurt to adjust. He did this for a while until Kurt started to fuck himself on his fingers. Blaine once again removed it to the tip, he thrusted in a second finger and swallowed Kurt's moan in a heated kiss. They kissed as Blaine thrust and scissored the two saliva slicked fingers in Kurt's hole.

"One more," Kurt panted before sucking on one of his own fingers quickly not caring if it was too dry, he wanted to be stretched enough for what he could feel against his skin. He saw Blaine's mouth dropped open as he realised what Kurt was about to do.

Kurt slid his finger between Blaine's so that there were three fingers opening him up. He let out a low growl while he adjusted to the stretch. He started to get us to the full feeling so began rolling his hips on Blaine and his fingers. Blaine's hand travelled to rest on his back to give him support since he was too focused on the feeling in his ass to remember how to stay up straight.

"Give me your hand," Blaine used the same powerful voice as earlier, making Kurt groan loud and immediately give his hand to Blaine, who licked a stripe up it and that was all Kurt needed to know what to do next. He reached between them, taking a tight hold of Blaine's cock, lubing it up, using a mixture of spit and pre-come and receiving a deep moan in return.

Once Blaine felt Kurt was ready he removed his fingers and placed his hand under Kurt's thigh; in the space where thigh and cheek meet. Blaine supported him as he positioned himself above Blaine erection. Kurt whimpered at the empty feeling but felt a rush for he knew he was about to be filled so much more. Kurt slowly lowered over Blaine's mighty dick and couldn't help but let out a long moan getting louder the further down he sunk. He felt a pleasurable pain as he settled in Blaine's lap, Blaine being fully buried in Kurt ass. Kurt knew how much this was going to burn later but was so desperate to have Blaine filling his ass with cum that that thought retreated to the back of his mind.

Blaine cupped Kurt's chin, applying enough pressure that his swollen lips appeared even more plump and kissable.

"Move." Blaine demanded.

That was the only Kurt command Kurt needed to begin bouncing roughly on Blaine's cock. Starting with quick, light bounced but gradually becoming higher and slamming down even rougher. They were both in states of pure euphoria.

Blaine could tear his eyes away, groaning at the sight of Kurt. He was riding Blaine quick and hot, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, mixing with Kurt panting. Kurt was holding loosely on Blaine's shoulder, his head was thrown back and mouth open with eyes closed. The only support Kurt was getting was from Blaine's hands on his ass and back, keeping him from plummeting to the floor. Blaine couldn't resist the urge to move forward so he could run his tongue up Kurt chest and neck, stopping under his jaw to suck hard.

Kurt instinctively leant towards the sensations of Blaine's tongue, forcing Blaine to fall back against the chair's back. The slight change in position made it so Kurt's prostate was being hit with every thrust and Kurt couldn't help but scream at the top of his lungs, "_Daddy, yes!_" It was loud enough for the neighbours to hear and for them not hear the quiet crack.

Kurt's nails scratched up Blaine's back, sure to leave a mark. His hands found a new place to rest against Blaine's chest as he head fell over Blaine's shoulders, hitting them with the occasional extra hard bounce, Kurt breathed small phrases of "_yes_" and "_oh daddy_".

Blaine obeyed the urge to look between them at the view of him sliding in and out f Kurt's tight hole, and Kurt's balls and dick hitting their stomachs, leaving glistening patches on both chests were some cum had already started dripping off. Blaine gave Kurt's ass a final squeeze causing Kurt's breath to hitch and to start bouncing faster than before. Blaine slithered his hand between them and took a grip of Kurt's dick, running his thumb over the slit, collecting the come as lubricant once he started to jerk him in time with his hip thrusts.

Kurt came first, screaming a loud and long "_Yesss_", covering Blaine's hand and both their chests' and rolling his head back. Blaine following directly after, Kurt rolling his hips through both their orgasms until they were spent. Kurt's thighs burned and his ass was sore but that was the most he came in years. Their panted staggered breaths and Kurt fell forwards to be chest to chest with Blaine. This crack was heard, and their eyes widened when they figured out what it was but it was too late. The back of the desk chair snapped off and clattered onto the hard floor, the pair dropping after it with an "_oof"_.

Blaine was the first to start laughing, Kurt joining him in eventually. Their laughing fit was halted when there was a hard and impatient knock on the front door. Confused, Kurt pulled of Blaine, feeling some of his cum drip down his leg.

"Wait here," Kurt said exiting the room, getting a final look at Blaine giving a single, stern nod, sitting up straight with his legs spread wide and one arm resting on his knee.

Kurt suggestively raised an eyebrow as he made his way downstair, not before hearing a low growl from Blaine.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongemAnnouncement/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I have recently read back this story and i did not like it. So I plan of rewriting it. I am going to rewrite it with a similar title and the storyline will be the same but i plan on making it more developed and have more background to Kurt's and Blaine's daddy issues. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I am aware of the cliffhanger but all I'm going to say is that it's not Adam./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Thats all and i hope you'll like the new version more than this one x/p 


End file.
